


We’ll Find A Way

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, PokeSpe | ポケスペ | ポケSP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, F/M, I'm tired, MerMay, One Shot, another behemoth one shot oh god, i guess it's mermay, i'll provide links of her art in the author's notes, laverreshipping, mermaid au yeah, this is based from khun's mermay au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: He’s a human; she’s a mermaid. They belonged in different worlds, but they wanted to be together despite that fact.
Relationships: X/Y | Yvonne Gabena
Kudos: 35





	We’ll Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi/gifts).



> Some announcements before we start:
> 
> THIS LAVERRE MERMAY AU IS NOT MINE. It BELONGS to my friend, khun. This is her AU and I just interpreted and wrote this whole...behemoth because god this is another long one-shot. She also made art for this on instagram and twitter, hence the origin of this fic. Do check it out. She's mangosteen47 on twitter and altevolantt on instagram.
> 
> [ koi's laverre mermay art 1](https://twitter.com/mangosteen47/status/1256877144371679238)
> 
> [ koi's laverre mermay art 2](https://twitter.com/mangosteen47/status/1259385746802110465)
> 
> Thank you, storm for beta reading!

* * *

**Somewhere on the shores of France.**

X never considered having a mermaid friend as 'unusual' or 'freaky' like how people described it. Mermaids and people? They were completely the same; they both have feelings, a sense of morality, and intelligence. The only difference was merpeople have fins and lived in the ocean while humans have legs and lived on the surface.

X heard a giggle, making him snap out of his trance. He shook his head, getting rid of the excess water from his hair and grinned. "What's funny?"

His friend, a mermaid named Y, gently shook her head. She had long honey-blonde hair and blueish fins that matched it. "Nothing," she replied cheerfully. "You just seemed so serious. Lighten up a bit!"

X laughed. "Sorry," he apologized while blushing. He scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I'll be sitting on that rock there!" He swam to his left as Y followed. X laid down on the rock while Y floated on the water, mimicking his behavior. They both watched the clear, blue summer sky.

They saw different kinds of birds flying merrily in the air, but what caught Y's attention most was the peculiar bird above those groups of birds. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's that?" she asked and pointed at the 'big' bird in the sky. X followed her finger. He rose an eyebrow.

"A bird. Didn't I tell you—"

"No, goofball!" Y laughed. "I meant that big grayish-brown thing above those birds! It's so big and what are those white trails it's leaving behind?"

X now understood what she meant. "Ah, that's a plane!"

Y dropped her arm and splashed a bit of water. "That's a weird name for a bird."

X chuckled at her reaction. He placed both of his hands under his head. "No, that's not a type of bird. A plane is a—uhhh..." He paused, thinking of the right term to say. "Planes are creations of us humans, basically. Humans fly that plane in the sky and they can go anywhere they wanna go! Although, I heard you have to pass a test in order to fly those things."

"Wow," Y muttered in awe. She watched the plane slowly soared across the sky. She thought of how much freedom one could have if they could fly that thing. They could go wherever and whenever they wanted to; no one could stop them and not even their own mother could. She stopped floating on the water and let her fins dip into it. She frowned.

 _No one could stop those people flying those planes, not even their mother_. That would be...that would be very amazing to experience.

X and Y were childhood friends. X loved going to the beach during the summer, but since his parents were often busy with their work, he would always go alone. That is until he met Y.

Y was a mermaid; she belonged to the ocean and at the very depths of it to boot. However, she found the surface world fascinating. There were so many places to see and discover. And the sky—oh the sky—was often breathtaking to look at. It looked so beautiful just by staring at it, unlike the ocean where it was dark, cold, and lonely. She barely knew anyone from the ocean. Sure, there was her mother, but she hardly got along with her. They always argue about her 'future', and it went to the point where her own mother forced her to follow her footsteps because it was the family 'tradition'.

Y hated that; she wanted to have the privilege to make her own choices. She wanted to be free like a bird fluttering in the sky.

That yearning alone was what Y kept on going to the surface world. She wanted to be up there and not down here. She desired to spread her wings one day and soar through the skies like a bird. Or, maybe, fly a plane one day.

She wished to fly a plane one day, and it became her lifelong dream, even if it was impossible.

Y realized she never told X about this silly dream of hers; she wanted to know what he thought of it.

Speaking of her friend, X, however, she noticed that he was becoming distant lately. They didn't get to spend time together like usual and that often happened as the years go by.

* * *

**Years After.**

It never left in Y's mind about how X sometimes went to the shore only to say 'hi' and that was it. No long talks, no new things to learn about the human world, no nothing. She was getting tired of it for some reason. If X had a problem, he would've told her about it, right? But why was he acting like that? She understood that he was 'busy' with this so-called 'school' that humans called, but it wouldn't hurt to try and tell her what was bothering him, right?

Y shook her head and went to the surface. She threw her head back, letting her hair follow the flow so that she could see clearly. She swam closer to the shore, and she smiled when she saw the one person she'd been thinking about.

"Hey, X!" she called and swam faster. It worried her when X didn't smile and wave. He often did that when they were kids. His facial expression seemed to have changed too. He always wore a cheerful face, but now, it was bland and indifferent; it looked like he was tired of living.

Y stopped, as X removed his shirt and placed it in his bag. He set it aside and dipped into the water, joining her. X shook his head to remove some excess water in his face and smiled weakly.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he said, observing her. She still looked the same, except her hair seemed to be longer than before. It made sense since there weren't any barbershops in the ocean.

Y giggled and patted his bare chest. X tried rolling his eyes away to hide the blush on his cheeks. He was fine with it when they were kids, but now that they were teenagers, it felt kind of different when she did that.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" Y asked, making him look at her. He smiled.

"I'm not the same boy you used to know before."

Y's smile dropped. "I know, but I can tell you still have the same smile," she stated. X's smile widened at that.

"So," X started the conversation. He swam to his left as Y followed. He laid his back on the rock he used to gaze at the sky with Y all those years ago. "How's life treating you?"

Y giggled once more. She floated on the water and watched the heavens with him. Her lips formed a thin line. "Boring," she responded in a tedious tone. "Same as always. The ocean is a dark, cold, and lonely place. Nothing new."

X looked at her for a brief moment before fixing his gaze back at the clouds. "I see."

This felt like déjà vu; they did this before but he couldn't recall when. Maybe they did this years ago before he started to become busy with school. School was alright at best if his parents weren't deciding his future.

"What's wrong with you?" Y asked, making X's eyes widened. He remained silent. Maybe she wouldn't notice what was wrong if he was quiet. "We haven't seen in each for like what? 6 or 7 years? I was so excited when you decided to swim with me but your behavior made it feel like you're done with everything. What happened to you all those years?"

X released a breath through his mouth. He bit his lip and blinked. He didn't want to tell her; this was his problem, not hers. He couldn't involve her in it, for they belonged in different worlds. His place was with the earth and hers was with the ocean.

His silence kind of bugged Y. He wasn't like this before. Was this the effect of not seeing him for a long time? Did he somehow change into a person she didn't know? As she was about to pop another question, she heard the same, familiar sound. She looked up and smiled.

Even if she didn't see X for the past years, she never stopped going to the surface just to see a plane pass by. Sometimes, she followed to where it was going. Sometimes, she tried viewing it at night, but the dark sky wasn't exactly cooperating with her all the time.

"Wouldn't it be cool if I fly one of those things?" she asked, making X look at her. "I know it seems impossible," She paused, hesitating if she should continue or not. It wouldn't hurt to try. X was her friend, after all. "Someday," Her smile widened and X's mouth slowly opened, captivated at her determination. "I wanna be up there with the clouds and fly that plane. Any kind of plane, really. I just...wanna be up there and be free."

X closed his mouth. He sat up and stared at the rock he was sitting. He couldn't help but feel bad. He could tell Y wanted that to happen so badly. If only she were a human like himself, then maybe it would be possible. "It would be," he answered, sadness lingering into his tone. "If someone wasn't forcing you to do it."

Y frowned. She stopped floating and placed her hands on the rock. She lifted herself up to meet his eye level. "Is that what's wrong with you?"

X looked at her with exhausted eyes. He sighed. He didn't have a choice, did he? "Yeah," he admitted. "My parents are forcing me to fly those things. You happy?"

Y was glad that he told her what was bothering with, but at the same time, she was pissed at his last words. "More like jealous," She pouted and dropped half of her body back to the water. It splashed some and hit X's face, making X rub it off.

"I wanna fly those things," Y continued, clenching her fists. "But if I weren't—" She stopped to look at her appearance. The water was clear today, and she hated it. It gave her a perfect view of her appearance. She returned clenching her fists. "Never mind," She turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze. "You're a lucky bastard. Why don't you just take the opportunity? Maybe try doing it for your parents since they're nice, unlike mine."

X didn't feel like arguing and dipped himself back to the water. He swam back to the shoreline but stopped when he was close to it. Maybe he should say something before leaving again. He turned his head to look at Y. Her back was turned behind him this time, and he couldn't see her face. He could tell she was fuming, though. He breathed. "Wanting to fly it and being forced to fly it are two completely different things," he clarified and went back to the coast.

He continued walking and ignored his childhood friend. He put on his shirt and grabbed his backpack. He swirled his body to view Y for the last time, but he saw her swimming back into the ocean. He must've pissed her off.

Y dived deeper into the ocean. She moved her fins, swimming as fast as she could. Her hands were parallel to her body, as she clenched her fists and her teeth. She arched her eyebrows and breathed heavily.

She was pissed. No, she was _more_ than pissed; she was _infuriated_.

She didn't understand. She _couldn't_ understand. Why would X think like that? Didn't he even consider how lucky he was for having the chance to ride a plane—heck, let alone fly it?! She just couldn't get it!

She grumbled and stopped beside a rock. She punched it and hurt her fist, causing her to remove it. Her free hand gently patted it to soothe the pain. She sighed once the ache subsided. Maybe...she was being insensitive.

She frowned and dropped her arms. Maybe X actually felt like her as well—trapped and didn't have the privilege to spread his wings. If that were the case, she felt really terrible right now.

She grunted, shaking her head. Bubbles formed around her movements in the water. She was inconsiderate and a bad friend. She needed to apologize. Bobbing her head, she swam to the surface whilst thinking about X.

She waited behind a rock on the seaside but there was no sign of him, and she was getting impatient. "Ugh!" She smacked her palms on the water, splattering some on the white sand, and folded her arms across her chest.

Maybe X needed some time to cool off. In the meantime...

Y heard a noise coming from above. Lifting her head, she smiled when she saw an airplane flying past her. She opted to follow it like she did when she was younger. It was slow, but she didn't mind. She found herself relaxed just by staring and following it, but a part of her felt sad. She could be flying that one at this moment...

She stopped, lowering her head. She stared at her reflection in the water. She bit her lip.

Maybe she was cursed to be a mermaid for eternity. She shook her head. No. She couldn't stay like this forever. She wanted to fly. She wanted to be in the horizons. She wanted to be above the ocean where she could be free and happy. The ocean was a lonely place, and she couldn't bear to stay here for a lifetime.

Her dream was impossible, but she was too stubborn to give it up.

With a last look at the aircraft in the sky, she smiled and raised her hand. She pretended to grab it, even though it was imaginative. Her lips then formed a thin line.

One day, she would be up there in the clouds.

She plunged deep into the ocean. She didn't have anyone else to tell about this, but she wanted to find a way to be in the skies. One would call her a mad mermaid, but she didn't care; she wanted to make her dream come true.

Y stopped in her tracks when she heard three merpeople passing by. Curious, she peeked behind the nearest coral reef and decided to eavesdrop.

"Wow!" a mermaid exclaimed, stretching her arms. "Who knew those Team Flare people were the real deal? You're so skinny now, Jacob!"

"I don't know," Tom hesitated, his finger rubbing his chin. "Isn't there a catch behind this? It is witchcraft, after all?"

 _Witchcraft? Team Flare?_ Y questioned, as she listened further. She'd never seen those three merpeople before. How far did she go to this time? She often ended up miles away from her home whenever she followed a plane in the sky. Although, she did hear about those 'Team Flare' people. Her mother told her to stay away from those merpeople, for they brought nothing but bad luck through their witchcraft.

She thought those were just stories her mother made up to scare her fins out, but she didn't know they actually existed. Well, at least, based on what these three merpeople were talking about.

"Well," Jacob replied. "I paid them, so I'm pretty sure there isn't any."

Y pouted, gripping the coral reef even further, and breathed. She wondered if Team Flare could make her dream a reality. If this merman became skinny, maybe she could—

An idea struck her head, making her eyes widened. She went out of her hiding spot and approached the three. "Excuse me!" she called, making them stop. "Where are these Team Flare people you speak of?"

The female in the group tilted her head. "Their location is on the east side of the ocean. They live in this cave which looked abandoned, but not really. Why?"

The east side? That's where her house was located. Who knew they were _that_ close to her?

"Thanks!" Y swam away from the three and headed east. She couldn't stop thinking about what Team Flare did to that Jacob guy. If they made him skinny, then maybe, just maybe, they could give her a pair of human legs.

Y didn't know how long she was swimming. It felt like it was forever, but she was too persistent to stop. She could feel that she was on the east side of the ocean because of the familiar surroundings. All she needed to do was to find a cave.

Unfortunately, there were so many caves in this part of the ocean. She knew some, but not all of them.

Another set of minutes past, she was able to find a cave. For people who do sorcery, this cave seemed normal. She took a deep breath and went inside.

It was dark, and...lonely. The aura surrounding this cave was ominous and she was starting to shiver from the eerie surroundings. She stopped. No. No. No. She had to do this. It was now or never.

A woman with pink hair greeted her with a smile. She seemed regal and somewhat have a malicious aura around her.

Y tried not to care about that, though. All she wanted was to ask them if they could take her closer to her dream. "Is this Team Flare's cave?"

The woman's eyes sparkled. "It is. I'm guessing you need our help?"

Y nodded. "Please."

The woman gestured her to go inside. She led the way whilst Y followed. "My name is Malva," she introduced. "I'm not an expert in sorcery, but our leader, Lysandre, is one. He came from a prestigious family of wizards. They can make impossible things. Our last customer wanted to be skinny like his friends, and Lysandre managed to grant his wish with a price."

Y's lips formed a thin line. She forgot to bring money and even if she grab some at home, she would end up into another argument with her mother. "I...don't have any money."

Malva sniggered. She stopped and as did Y. "This organization needed money to thrive, but you can talk to Lysandre about it. You can easily negotiate with him. He's a reliable merman, after all."

Y nodded slowly. She was ready to do whatever it would take to achieve her dream.

The two waited for a few moments and the Lysandre merman came in. He was a pale, muscular man with blue eyes, and pointed red hair that was connected with his beard. In Y's perspective, he did look like someone who came from a respected family. She wondered what happened to this bloodline since witchcraft wasn't considered a good thing nowadays. Merpeople barely talk about it, too.

"Do you need my help, young lady?" Lysandre asked and smiled.

Y gulped. She was nervous, but who else she could rely on? Her mother would just tell her to 'give up' this preposterous dream, but maybe these people wouldn't do the same. "Mr. Lysandre," she started, her voice was shaky but she forced herself to speak confidently.

She needed to make her dream come true.

"I have this dream. I wanna be in the surface world to fly a plane," Y said. Lysandre rose an eyebrow. Y thought he probably had no idea what an aircraft was. She moved her hands around. "Planes are things created by humans and I wanna fly it to the skies one day, but..." She lowered her head, biting her lip. "I need a pair of human legs to make that dream come true. I don't have any money but one I'll re—"

Lysandre raised his hand, stopping her. He closed his eyes and smiled. "You seem dedicated to your dream," Y nodded eagerly. "Very well, I will grant your wish, but magic isn't a miracle. It also takes time and even resources to make one potion that can grant your wish."

Y swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'll do anything."

Lysandre gently nodded his head. "Very well," He went closer and touched her hair. Y flinched at that. No one ever really touched her hair other than her, her mother, and X, and Lysandre doing it was kind of...weird. "I need you to cut your hair," he stated. He moved his hand to the hair that connected with her neck. "About this short."

Y's eyes widened. She never had short hair before, let alone cutting it. She clenched her fists. It was just her hair; she could always grow it back. "Okay," she nodded.

Lysandre removed his hand on her hair. "Your cue, Malva."

"As you wish, Lysandre," Malva went closer to Y as Lysandre backed off. Malva grabbed a sharp object, which seemed to belong in the surface world. She cut Y's hair and gave every strand to Lysandre. Y watched in horror as Lysandre put her hair in a cauldron along with other ingredients she couldn't name.

Once Malva finished her job, they both watched Lysandre make a potion. It took a few moments until Lysandre put it in a bottle, closed it, and handed it to Y. He smiled. "Use it once you went to the surface. Don't worry about the potion running out; you can always cut your hair and place it in the bottle. It'll instantly turn into a potion."

Y nodded, receiving the brew. She held it with both hands. This was perfect; all she needed to do was to wait for her hair to grow longer and she could be human for as long as she needed. Maybe even forever.

She couldn't wait to tell X about this.

"Thank you so much," She bowed at Lysandre and Malva, before dashing off. She quickly went to the surface to try the tonic.

Malva sighed once the young mermaid left. She gave Lysandre a disappointed look. "Are you serious about not letting her pay?"

Lysandre chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. "She can be a human forever if she placed some strands of her hair in the bottle, but will her hair grow?"

Malva pondered about it. What did he mean by that?

* * *

X slowly trekked through the sandy beach. He watched his shoe imprint on the sand, as he moved closer to the water. He couldn't stop thinking about Y and how he acted around her. He hadn't seen her for years and throughout that time, he changed. He wasn't the optimistic boy she once knew; he turned into the opposite one—a pessimistic boy who was tired of living.

Why wouldn't he be tired? School was stressful, and his parents already decided his future without his consent. They shouldn't have the power to do that; he wanted to be free to make his own choices. He wanted to have the power to do whatever he wanted in his life.

He sighed, shaking his head. He released all those pent up emotions at Y, who had absolutely nothing to do with this, and he thought she deserved an apology. He snapped out of his trance when he heard her.

It sounded like she was struggling, but why? Was there a shark? No, that's not it. He knew sharks couldn't reach the shore, but that sound alone made him worried. Picking up the pace, he saw Y on the beach and...

His eyes widened. She didn't have the scales on her back like she used to and...she had a pair of human legs? He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and as he tried to observe her, he realized he should stop staring at her because she was naked like a newborn baby. The thought of it was enough to make his cheeks heat up.

His mother would scold him if she were with him. He closed his eyes and turned around. Maybe he needed to find some clothes for her before he started questioning her about...well, everything.

* * *

"Dammit!" Y cursed as her butt hit the sand. "Ow," she complained, closing her left eye. The good thing was the potion worked; she wasn't scammed, but she didn't know she had to learn _how_ to walk. How can humans even stand on these things? They made it look so easy!

She shook her head. No, she had to do this. She was one step closer to achieve her dream and she wasn't going to give up now that she was this close. Placing her hands on the coarse sand, she lifted herself up and wobbled. She tried to balance herself and after a few moments, she was able to do it. She sighed in relief. "Alright," she muttered and moved one leg. She moved another and vice-versa.

She finally learned how to walk.

"I did it!" she exclaimed and jumped. Her eyes widened when her feet didn't feel the ground. "Uh-oh," she fell back to the sand with her closed eyes. "Ow, ow..."

A soft thud was heard in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw X's back in front of her. "X?" she asked. "What are you—"

"Put those on," X interrupted, as he held the bill of his hat to cover his embarrassed face. It was a struggle to find her again without looking at her and he wished to stop his suffering now.

"Eh?" Y blinked. She looked at the clothes in front of her. It was a gray pencil dress with short sleeves. She looked at herself and realized why X's back was facing her. She screamed.

She forgot that humans wear these things called clothes to cover themselves, and she felt completely mortified walking on the beach like this. She quickly grabbed the dress and put it on.

X sighed and removed his hand from his cap. "You done?"

"Yeah," Y replied and X turned around. He observed her from head to toe. It was a surprise that his mother's dress fitted her well. Then again, that was her dress when she was sixteen. "Hey, quit staring at me! Are you a pervert or something?!"

X quickly averted his eyes. "N-No, I'm not like that. Sorry," he apologized and coughed. That was the least he would do to her. "Why did you have legs, anyway?" he quickly changed the topic.

Y gave him a surprised look. Oh, right, she had to explain herself. She took a deep breath. "I asked a sorcerer to give me a pair of legs and he did!" she explained. X furrowed his eyebrows. He gave her a puzzled look, but nodded, nonetheless. "I'm one step closer to my dream to fly a plane one day! Wait, why are you giving me that look?"

X had a frown on his face. He looked sad and worried at the same time. Shouldn't he be happy and supportive instead? "It's not that easy, especially if you don't want to do it."

Y grumbled. She did not want to have another argument with him. "I want to, X. There's a difference!"

X gently shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he explained. "You may be a human now, but you still need proof that you are born as a human. You need to go to school too and no one can pay for your expenses."

"Then I'll find a job!" Y defended. "I—"

X grabbed her hand, stopping her. "You have a dream, but getting there is not simple. I learned that the hard way."

Y gritted her teeth. "I'm not gonna give up now that I'm one step closer to it and you know that!"

X blinked. He had an indifferent look, but Y could tell how depressed he was through his eyes. "I know," he reassured. "It's not easy. The human world is not as easy as you thought it was."

"But you said—"

"I was a kid back then. I didn't know it was like that until I experienced it."

Y was confused. Was this the reason why he suddenly changed?

X removed his hand from her and dug it in his pockets. He stared at the sand. He couldn't escape from his parents' wish, even if he ran away. He could run away with Y now, but he didn't want her to experience a terrible life as he did. He looked at Y and stared into her eyes. He could tell how hurt yet serious and determined she was in achieving her dream.

Who was he to stop her?

"My parents want me to become an aviator and I don't want to. But now," He smiled and Y could tell it was the same one she'd seen from his younger self all those years ago. "I see a reason to do it."

Y blinked, stitching her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

X removed his hand from his pocket to grab hers. He squeezed their linked hands. "You can't fly a plane, but I promise you will ride one when the time comes."

* * *

X didn't want to be a pilot with his own volition, but he was doing this for his friend, Y. She went this far to glide a plane and he wasn't going to let it all go to waste. After their talk at the beach that day, he decided to let her stay in his house. His parents asked if she was his girlfriend, but X denied it before they started asking more questions.

He told his parents that Y was a foreign exchange student from school and the apartment she was staying at was burned down, giving her no place to stay. His parents seemed to have bought the story and let her stay in the guest room.

While studying to become an aviator, X shared his notes with Y so she could learn as well. She found it difficult but her determination was respectable. It was giving him more reasons to study harder and do all of this for her.

Many months passed, X took an exam to get his pilot's license. People called him a 'prodigy' ever since he was younger, but he completely recalled how he had a difficult time with the test. Y was in his mind the whole time despite that, and thinking about her motivated him to continue the assessment. After a few weeks, the results came. He received a letter and Y was right beside him to read the news the letter contained.

X gulped and slowly opened the letter. Y was curious and tried to read it but stopped when X dropped the letter on the table.

His head was lowered and he somehow looked pale. She didn't know why and when she grabbed the piece of paper to read it, she realized why he felt like that. "X, I—"

"Leave me alone," X intervened and left her alone in the living room without a word.

Y followed him but he shut the door straight to her face. She would be pissed at him for doing that, but she understood why he felt bad. She sighed, staring at the door one more time before moving to her room. She didn't bother locking the door, too, for she felt as terrible as he was.

It was still weird, though. X worked so hard, yet it wasn't enough to pass the exams. Why would people need licenses anyway? Could they just study and get a plane? She shook her head.

 _"The human world is a mess—it's complicated."_ as X stated and maybe, he was right. Now, what would they do? She was so close to achieving her dream too...

Y grabbed a pillow and hugged it. One hand held her hair. Her eyes widened and turned to her left, looking at the mirror. She forgot that her hair stopped growing ever since she made that deal with Lysandre. She was anxious too, for there wasn't much left from the potion Lysandre made. She feared that her time as a human was limited and what was worse was the fact that she hadn't reached her goal yet.

She hadn't told X about this and she didn't think now was a good time. She grumbled, throwing her head back. Now, what would she do?

Y felt her legs twisting. She didn't know why, but maybe the elixir stopped its magic. She grabbed the bottle in her pocket. She opened it and poured some of its content on her leg.

But nothing came out.

Y panicked and forced the bottle to spit at least a drop. "Come on! Just one drop, please!" Nothing came out and she grew impatient. "No!" She threw the bottle across the room and hit the nearby wall. The bottle shattered and her eyes widened.

It was empty, and this was bad.

Her legs were aching and that was a sign that her time was up. What would she do now?

The pain was too much for Y to handle. She held her legs and laid down on her bed. She curled like a ball and yelled from the pain she was experiencing. Slowly, but surely her legs transformed into fins. She lifted it and tears plummeted from her eyes.

It was over.

"Yvonne? Yvonne, what's wrong?" X's father opened the door. He and his wife stopped and gasped in horror. They saw Yvonne, but only half of her body was human, while the rest were covered with scales. Instead of legs, she had fins. It made the wife scream.

X heard this from his room and was alerted. He went to the source of the noise and saw his parents cowering in fear. His eyes widened.

He never told his parents about the truth about Y. All they knew was that he loved playing at the beach as a kid. They were unaware that he was playing with a mermaid this whole time. He quickly pushed them out of the way and he was even more shocked.

Y...was a mermaid again.

"Don't just stand there!" his mother panicked. "Kill it!"

X glared at his own mother, making her flinch. "She's not an 'it'," He corrected. He went closer to Y and grabbed a blanket. His mother continued freaking out while his father watched him, too frozen to move.

"What are you doing?!" He could hear his mother scream at his father. "Call someone! Anyone! I don't want that monster to curse our son!"

X's eyebrows arched at his mother's comment. If anything, Y brought nothing but good fortune to him. She made him happy. She gave him a reason to study aeronautics. He breathed, calming himself. He could be angry at his mother later. Y needed his help first. "Cover your body with it," he instructed and placed the blanket close to her.

Y sniffed. She wanted to complain, but judging the situation, she didn't have time for it. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped half of her body with it. X nodded and carried her like a bride. Y placed her arms around his neck and sobbed in his chest.

X's anger vanished. He pulled her closer, as he let her cry. He didn't know what happened, but they needed to get out of here. He turned and ran, knocking his parents out of the way.

"Xavier!" his mother hollered, but he ignored it. He sprinted faster while making sure the blanket around Y's body was covering her fins. They managed to move past some of the people in town and reached the shore safely.

X gasped for breath whilst holding Y tighter in his arms. He slowly walked closer to the water.

"I'm sorry," Y finally spoke, surprising X. She was sobbing the whole time he carried her, but he was glad he could hear her voice again. He gently dropped her into the water, disregarding the fact that his clothes were getting wet as well.

"What happened?" he asked and removed his grip around her. The blanket sunk into the ocean while Y lowered her head. Tears were still falling from her eyes and X wanted to remove it so badly, but restrained himself. He sighed. "I thought that sorcerer granted your wish."

"He did, but..." She gritted her teeth and shook her head. "I know this is not the time to tell you, but have you noticed my hair stopped growing ever since I got those human legs?"

X thought about it, as he looked at her short hair. She was right; her hair remained the same. Was this the consequence of that witchcraft?

"The sorcerer said I need my hair to grow so I can be human forever, but..." She clenched fists and smacked the water, splattering some on X's face. "I was so close in reaching my dream too..."

X closed his eyes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's my fault."

Y opened her eyes. "What? But X—"

"If I agreed with my parents' decision sooner, you would've ridden a plane before this happened."

"You said it yourself that getting there is difficult!" Y grabbed his shirt collar with her other hand. She forced X to look at her. She could now perfectly see his guilt-ridden eyes, causing her to loosen her grip.

X placed his other hand on hers. "I'm sorry. I can't grant you legs. I can't make your hair grow longer. I'm just a messed up boy."

Y closed her eyes and more tears fell. She removed her hands from him and dived into the water. X watched her disappear from his vision with a frown on his face.

This was the end, wasn't it? It was all over.

* * *

**Several Days After.**

X didn't know why he often came back to this very same spot. Was he waiting for Y to return with a smile on her face? Was he waiting for this nightmare to end? He couldn't tell. He didn't want to stay in his room, for his parents wouldn't stop pestering him. They would probably interrogate him about Y and honestly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. They could call him an irresponsible and a failure son any time they wanted—he didn't care—but if they said something horrible about Y, he wouldn't hesitate to defend her.

His legs wobbled and dropped on the rough sand. He stared at the sky, as an aircraft passed by. His lips formed into a thin line.

If Y were here, she would speak of how great it would be to be in the clouds. His lips curved upside down just by thinking about her.

He missed her. Even though he studied hard the past months, or maybe years (he lost track of time every time he was with her), he never failed to spend time with her.

He showed her everything that humans do: study, cook, go shopping, dance, sing, and so much more. He remembered that time where the town was having a dance party. Everyone was into it, but not him. Y found herself partying with the crowd and someone pushed him into it, forcing him to dance as well.

He was trying to find Y while dancing, but the other people danced along with him and took him further away from her. They ended up in each other's arms at the end of the music. After that, people went back to their personal businesses.

He had to admit that it was a fun experience despite he was forced to join, but he digressed; it was fun because Y was there.

Now that he thought about it, his life...became brighter and better with Y. She made him smile often. She made him appreciate the simple joys in life. She made him realize that...living...wasn't so bad after all. He planned to kill himself one day because he couldn't take the pressure and depression he was experiencing, but...Y made him change his mind.

"Y..." X mumbled her name, as the breeze tussled his hair.

He could name so many amazing things about Y, and it was making his stomach flip into knots that he didn't know it was possible. He swore he wasn't sick or hungry; his emotions were preventing him to feel those things.

But, still...being with Y again was giving him hope. He didn't know why, but he liked that sensation.

He sighed. He couldn't fool himself any further. Being with Y made him happy, and he wanted him to stay that way.

He knew his parents would be against it, but he would find a way. Another plane passed by, giving X an idea.

He hated it, but it was the only option he had.

* * *

Nighttime fell and X made it to the airport. He looked around, making sure there were no guards around. He slowly trekked closer to an old plane people call 'rustbucket'. It was a seaplane in the 1910s and it was shocking to know that it still worked four decades after.

He heard laughter booming across the place. He hid at the nearest wall and spied behind it. He saw some guards playing cards and having bottles of beer. He smirked. It was just what he needed. He was hoping they would be drunk enough to not know what was happening around them. He waited for a second until another set of laughter ensued. He ran towards the seaplane and stopped to catch his breath. He made it.

He tried finding the keys and his body immediately stopped when he saw a spiky brunet hair in the shadows.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

X gulped. He didn't know he would meet his mentor, Green, at this time. He thought he was home with his beloved. "I..."

"I heard you failed the exams," Green said and leaned on the wall. "And I'm guessing you wanted to steal this plane so you and your girl can ride it."

X breathed. How did he find out about Y?

"Here," Green tossed the keys and X swiftly grabbed it. He caged it in his hands. Green turned his head to the right, observing the guards. "You worked hard, X. You deserve to at least fly this plane, but I can't lose this job."

X furrowed his eyebrows, as Green let out an exasperated breath. "If they found out you stole this plane, I can't do anything. You have to defend yourself."

X clutched the keys. He didn't care if that happened. He just wanted to be with Y. "Fine by me. Thanks," He went inside the plane's cockpit and started its engine. It seemed to be working properly, which was what he needed. He held onto the control wheel.

He never flew one, but he was about to find out if those years of studying paid off. The propellers made a loud sound, causing the guards to stop their party. They turned and saw one of the aircraft flying away.

"Dammit!" one of them cursed. "Who the hell flew that thing?"

Green was hiding behind a wall, as he kept his eye on them. He wished X luck at whatever plan he had; he needed it.

X wasn't prepared for this. Despite the fact that this plane was flying gracefully, he was worried about the ruckus he caused. The airport staff or the police were probably after him and he needed to find Y quickly. He saw the beach and let the plane land on the water with its float access panels. It was a rough landing, but it would do.

The ocean was empty, however; there was no sign of Y. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Y!" he hollered, but there was no response. "Y! Come out! Y!"

Again, there was no response. Should he dive into the water? He gritted his teeth. No, he couldn't just leave the plane here. He promised she would ride it one day and today was the day.

"FREAK!"

"MONSTER!"

His eyes widened and looked around. He heard some more screamings and went back to his seat. He flew the seaplane towards the source of those voices and his mouth fell.

It was Y and she was in a net. It provoked his anger. Holding on the control wheel as tight as he could, he dove the plane between Y and the loud crowd. The onlookers screamed and ducked down to avoid it, but Y followed the plane's movement, as she stared in awe.

"Grab on!" X yelled and let the float access almost touch her head. It flew closer to Y and she raised her arms to grab it. She screamed as she lifted her body. "Hold on!" X screamed and moved the airplane back to its position. It flew to the sky and the force was enough to lift Y. Her eyes widened but her grip on the aircraft tightened. "Sorry you have to deal with this!" X hollered from above. The seaplane stopped rising towards the sky and flew at a fast horizontal pace. Y pulled herself closer so that her chest touched the material.

Y always dreamed of riding a plane but not like this! She was clinging for her dear life, for crying out loud!

"X, what the hell?!" she cussed. "How did you get this plane?!"

"I stole it!" X yelled back. He heard something from behind them and when he glanced at it, he saw three planes chasing after him.

"You stole it?!" Y asked, shocked at the revelation. A part of her wanted to find out how he stole it and another wanted to laugh triumphantly at his bravery. She didn't know he had it in him.

"Yeah, hold on!" X moved the plane to the left and went straight into the jungle. "Those people are after me! I'll try to distract them away from us!"

"Well, hurry it up!" Y complained. "Being in a net and riding a plane like this isn't exactly comfortable!"

"I know!" X responded. "I'm sorry!" He went deeper into the jungle and turned the plane parallel to the ground.

Y screeched. "Hey, careful!"

"Sorry!"

In spit of Y's complaint, the seaplane managed to avoid the trees that were in the way. The pilot that was chasing X didn't notice this and crashed on a nearby tree.

X heard the explosion and breathed. One down, two more to go. "What were those people doing to you?! Are you hurt?!" he asked, as he tried to avoid another plane on his tail.

"Had an argument with my mom for not coming home for a while!" Y loudly replied. She held onto the panel tightly as another plane crashed landed. "So I went to the shore to avoid her! Didn't know there were people there!"

"My parents probably spread the rumors! Sorry about that!" X turned to the right. He then saw a waterfall and thought of something crazy. "Hold on!"

Y nodded and hold on tighter. X ascended the aircraft at an immense amount of speed and turned to the left when a tree blocked its path. The airplane that was chasing him collided on it and X sighed in relief. Y was screaming triumphantly and X laughed at that. He could tell she enjoyed her first ride.

* * *

Once he made sure they were far from those people, he landed the plane safely on the lake. He removed his hands on the control wheel and looked at his palms. It was red, probably from holding it too tightly. He breathed and climbed onto the plane's wings. He removed the net around Y and let her sit on the aircraft's float access panel.

"Are you okay?" he asked and sat beside her. She nodded. She was surprisingly grinning and it was contagious enough to make him smile.

"You flew the plane pretty well!" She gave him a thumbs up. "Although I wish I was in a comfortable position when you flew it."

He laughed and Y's eyes softened at that. She forgot how beautiful his laugh was. "Sorry. Maybe when those people gave up on finding us, we can ride it again. This time, in a comfortable position."

She giggled. "Yeah."

It didn't take a while until her smile dissipated. X moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you steal a plane?" she asked. "I know there's a reason why."

X breathed slowly. He grabbed her hand. "Call me stupid but I figured we need to find a place where you and I can be together without those people bothering us."

Y thought that was sweet of him, but there was a problem. "You're crazy!" She placed a hand on his chest and this time, X liked the sensation. "I can't be human again, remember?"

X gave her a weak smile. "Doesn't matter," he replied sincerely. "We'll think of something. I...just wanted to be with you."

Y exhaled. She squeezed their linked hands and gripped his shirt. "Funny," she chuckled. "I thought of the same too when I was on my way home days ago. I know we belonged in our own worlds, but my life is better with you in it."

Her words brought butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know what came in him; he was so happy that he kissed her hand, causing her to blush and blink. "My life is better with you in it, too."

Y was elated to hear that. She removed her hand around him and threw herself in his arms. X returned the embrace and pressed their bodies closer. He felt Y turned her head and kissed his cheek. His face flushed at that, but the smile on his face didn't waver.

His life would now be better with Y on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd fave spe ship and I will make more content of it if franticshipping isn't keeping me busy, hehe.
> 
> The part where they danced with the crowd is a Tangled reference. :'D


End file.
